Speak!
by Sofie and Fi
Summary: Some philosophies are simple: leave your message at the sound of the tone! (RENT fic)


We would like to thank all the lovely people who reviewed our last story. This one is a bit different and we hope you like it just as much! You're all fabulous. We love you!  
  
Speak!  
  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Roger, it's Mimi. I know you're there. Pick up the damn phone! I'm sorry about what happened at the club. It wasn't what you think. Roger, will you please pick up? We have to talk about this. Dammit Roger! Fine. I'll call again later."  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Mark - are you there? It's mom! Just wanted to say hi from Scarsdale! Cindy is pregnant again. At least someone is giving me grandchildren... Did I tell you about Sharon, the neighbour's daughter? Such a lovely girl! You really should come and see us sometime, Mark. We miss you! Love, mom!"  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Um hi, is this Pizza Palace? I'd like two large pizzas, one with chicken and the other with the lot and extra cheese. The name is Smith and my address is 51 Spring St."  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Hi guys, it's me, Benny. I was just wondering if you felt like doing anything tonight, or some other time... You know, just hang out like in the old days. Give me a call, would you? Oh, and if there's anything wrong with the apartment, just tell me and I'll have it fixed. Right. See ya!"  
*click*  
  
"Speak"  
*beep*  
"Hey, this is for Roger. Hey man, it's Sean here. Great news. We got a gig for Friday. Don't bail on us this time, it's a real good one across town. We'll be rich, man! Rehearsal is tomorrow at 4. We'll see you there."  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Hi! It's me - Joanne. Mark, thanks for last night! I had a great time. Haven't been to the movies in ages. I really enjoyed it. And, Mark, I loved your ideas for that film you were talking about, go for it! Don't be afraid to follow your dreams. God, that sounded cheesy... Anyway, call me! Bye!"  
*click*  
  
"speak"  
*beep*  
"Look, I ordered my pizzas an hour ago. What's taking you so long? Hurry up, would you?"  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Yeah, hi, it's me again, Benny. You haven't called me back, so... Look, I just want us to spend some time together, is that too much to ask? I know I behaved like a complete asshole, but I really think I made it up to you. What do you want from me? Oh, fuck this!"  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Mark, it's Maureen. What the hell do you think you're doing? I was going to take Joanne out to dinner last night but she was going to a movie with YOU. Why wasn't I invited? Whose girlfriend is she, anyway? Why would she rather spend time with you? Stop trying to steal her away from me!"  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Marky! Remember me? Alexi Darling from Buzzline! We still need directors. You have the talent, we have the job! You know you want it! Marky, give us a call 970-4301, or try my cellphone at 919-763-0090. We're waiting."  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Roger, where the hell were you? We needed you at rehearsal, man! I can't believe you let us down. Anyway, we're rehearsing again tomorrow. Think you can make it this time? Same time, same place. Be there this time."  
*click*  
  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Hi! It's Joanne. Mark, I got your message. Yes! I would love to help you with your film! I have so many great ideas! Sorry, I know it's your film... I'll be good! It's gonna be great! I'll talk to you tomorrow!"   
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Roger? It's Mimi again. Look, I gave you some space like you asked. Why haven't you called me back? Yeah, okay so I was kissing that guy. It wasn't like I knew him! I'm sorry you think I cheated on you. Look, can I at least explain? I hate these machines... um, are you there? Pick up the phone. Please?"  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"That's it. It's over 24 hours since I ordered my pizza and it still isn't here. What's wrong with you people? What's the point of a pizza shop that doesn't deliver pizza? I'm taking my business elsewhere."  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Come on, pick up the phone, I know you're there. Ok, so maybe you're not. It's Collins, but I hope that you still remember my voice, it's only been a couple of months. Roger - how the hell could you move back to New York after being in Santa Fe? This place is amazing! And the restaurant is coming along nicely. I could use some help though. Get the hint? I really wish you would come here guys... I miss you. And New York isn't good for you. God, I sound like a father or something. Take care!"   
*click*  
  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Roger, this is your mother here. Just checking to see that you're okay. I wish you'd call me instead of sending me those cryptic postcards. Oh, I have a message here for you from someone named Sean? He says to call him. Love you."  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Marky! Alexi Darling from Buzzline again! Call me! Time is money! Or e-mail me at darlingalexi@newscom.net. We need you, you need us! We're waiting!"  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Hello? Mark? Pick up the phone! Oh, that's right, YOU'RE not home, are you? No, you're out with Joanne. Working on your stupid film together. I used to be the one to work on your films with you. And I used to be the one spending time with Joanne. She's my girlfriend, remember? MINE. Don't go getting any ideas. Well, work on your film then. See if I care."  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Uhm.. it's Benny. Again. I'm sorry about the last message, I didn't mean to blow up like that. It's just that this isn't easy for me, you know. I miss you. We used to be best friends, and now, it's nothing... and, yeah, I know it was my fault, but I'm trying to make it better again. Give me second chance, will ya?. I don't want to have to beg. I'm not asking for much. Call me."  
*click*   
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Sean here. Look Roger, that's it, man. I even left a message with your mom! If you're not going to show for rehearsals then that's fine. Don't bother coming to any more. Don't bother coming to the gig either. We'll just get a replacement. Have a nice life."  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Hi! It's Joanne again. Mark, I'm so sorry, but I can't work with you on the film. It's Maureen... well, you know how she is. She's so jealous, even worse than usual. And I'm know I'm crazy, but I love her. So, I have to let you down, sorry. I'm sure the film will be great though. Good luck."   
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Roger, it's me again. Mimi. Why haven't you called? I'll just have to explain over the phone. That guy I was kissing - it was for work. No, I'm serious. Please? Give me a chance. It was his birthday and his friends gave me some cash. It was never going to go any further than a kiss, you have to believe me. I don't normally do that but... I was broke and I have all these overdue bills. Call me please? I love you."  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Mark, are you there? It's mom! I just wanted to tell you that I've told Sharon everything about you, and she's dying to meet you, dear! You really should come home soon, Scarsdale is empty without you. Even your father agrees. Love mom!"   
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Okay, I give up! I've left three messages, and you haven't called me back. I thought our friendship was worth more than that, but obviously it isn't. Well, you won't have to hear from me again. Alison and I are moving. Thought you might like to know that. I hope that makes you happy. Goodbye!"   
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"Marky, it's Maureen. Joanne told me she quit your film. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was getting a little crazy I guess. I mean, we're all family. I want Joanne to keep working with you. I told her, she says for you to call her. I won't get jealous anymore. I know I blow things out of proportion, but you still love me don't you? I'll see you soon."  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"That's it, Roger. It's over. I can't keep apologising to you. See you around. Love from your EX girlfriend."  
*click*  
  
"Speak!"  
*beep*  
"It's Mimi again. I'm in the park. Guys, are you there? I did something stupid and I need help. I don't feel very well. Roger? Are you there? I'm scared. Can you help me? It's getting blurry. There's nobody here to help me. Roger... I'm sorry. I really am. I can't... ow. I need help. I need..."  
*click*  
  



End file.
